toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Noahboling
Welcome! Hi Noahboling, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Downsize page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several Projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the Wiki Rules before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to have fun editing! You can also check out what's currently happening on this wiki on the Community Portal! If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on my talk page! Have fun editing, Noahboling! -- GamerPerson (Talk) 13:53, June 1, 2011 Cropping Images I noticed your images include the entire computer screen. You should try cropping them, either by using Paint or some other image editing programs. Thanks for contributing to the Toontown Wiki! Contact me on my talk page for any questions. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I took the picture off cuz I don't know how to crop it. It's not a big problem at all. :) You can use a Paint program which is located in your computer accesories under Start. Once you open up paint, if you used Prnt Scrn to copy, paste the picture (right-click and choose Paste) into the program and then crop out unwanted areas (by using the Select Tool that looks like a dotted square, or at least that's what's on my computer). Or, if you just saved it onto your computer, find that file and do the same thing, crop. It's very easy. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 17:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I have a Mac. lol Hmm, that's something. ^.^ Try looking for an Image Editing Program on the internet or something. I don't know how Mac works. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) You czn try downloading snagit and quick screen capture, they pause your whole screen so you can take the picture. Just use F11 for Quick Screen and Prnt Screen for snagit. WilburStorm! 00:08, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I have an Idea. I could crop it on Preview, then upload it. Oops, I forgot to but my signatures up there. Noahboling 00:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Noah About this wiki I'm sorry but Noah's Custom SOS Toons is a fan-made article, which this wiki does not allow, thus will need to be deleted. This wiki is for true facts about the game only. Feel free to move your content to Toontown Fanon Wiki, a wiki all about Toontown fan-made articles. Bermuda Contact Me! 07:05, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oops, sorry about that.Noahboling 19:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC)Noah Categories Is not really a good idea to keep adding categories. Actual content on the page (ie: Editing: fixing grammar, errors, adding trivia) should be included in the edits you make. Other than that, adding categories isn't worth calling "hard work". It's a work of cheap editing, and well, it doesn't prove much getting nominated for Top Toon of the Month. And you're welcome. Bermuda Contact Me! 17:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :What I'm trying to say is that just adding categories really isn't a generally a good idea. You can keep adding categories, but some users find it annoying for the user earning edits without real work being done. Later, they ask for user rights for having this amount of edits. Just telling people that hard work pays off, and I know you have that hard work waiting to be seen. :) Feel free to create building pages. Try creating pages for all the buildings for Minnie's Melodyland, or at least one of the streets in it. There's hardly any MML buildings! You can add categories and earn real edits. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 17:32, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh I didn't even know it counted as editing. I just want to help people get to what they're looking for faster.